Path not Taken
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: After making the ultimate sacrifice, of leaving everything she has ever known, the mysterious Reiko meets Trunks and Pan goes on a quest.
1. Chapter 1

Path not Taken

By Devon Masterson

AN: This is a working title. I might change it if I think of a better one. I would love suggestions for this story. I have been sitting on the 2 ch I have for a year and the concept for 4 years. R+R

"Are you ok, miss?" Gohan asked as he stood over the beautiful young woman.

She sat up and held her head. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." 

"You gave us quite a scare," Videl answered beside her husband. "You've been out for two days. That's quite a bump on your head."

"Bump?" she asked as her hand went to the side of her forehead. Yes, she remembered what happened she appeared in mid-air instead of solid ground. "The coordinates on the machine must have been off."

"Machine?" they asked.

"It's nothing," she replied as she smiled. There was no point mentioning it especially if didn't work. Perhaps screwing with it before using it was not such a hot idea after all. _"Oh well, there's nothing I can do now. I just hoped it worked,"_ she thought. "Could you tell me where I am."

"You're in our house a couple miles outside of Satan City. I'm Gohan and this my wife…"

"Videl," Videl answered as she smiled.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Se…Reiko."

"Well, we're glad you're feeling better, Reiko," Videl smiled. 

"Thank you, for…"

"Mama. Mama," Pan called as she ran into the room. "Icarus and I flew all over the…she's awake! Hi, I'm Pan." Pan jumped onto the bed. "Would you like to play with me."

Reiko smile at the young girl. "I would love to."

"Great!" Pan grabbed Reiko by the arm and pulled her out of the room before either parent could protest.

"You're very strong for a little girl," Reiko commented as she rubbed her arm. 

Pan smiled in pride. "I'm part saiyan like my dad."

"Saiyan?"

"Yeah, like my grandfather Goku," she answered.

"I don't know him."  
Pan looked at Reiko as though she were crazy. She thought everyone knew who Goku was. "What planet are you from?"

Reiko blushed. At least she knew now that machine worked. "If you promise not to tell anybody, I'll tell you later."

"Will you tell me at bedtime?" Pan asked.

"Sure," she answered. "So what do want to play?"

"It'll have to be tomorrow," Videl answered as she came outside. "It's dinner time and then time for bed."

"Oh, man" Pan groaned. "Do I have to, Daddy?"

"You heard your mother," he replied. There was no way he was going to give her the chance to give him the puppy face.

"Okay," she said lowly as she walked towards the house. She suddenly perked up as she remembered her new friend. "Come with me and sit with me!" She grabbed Reiko's hand and pulled her along once again.

"Okay," Reiko agreed as though she had a choice.

Pan's parents smiled apologetically as they watched their daughter. "She really likes Reiko, she hasn't tried to destroy her yet," Videl commented as they walked to the house.

"Maybe we should ask her to stay for awhile," Gohan suggested. "I don't think she has any place else to go."

A couple hours later, Reiko sat beside Pan's bed. "Guess what. I'm going to be your new nanny."

"Yea! We can train together and explore stuff," Pan said excitedly. "And you can meet Trunks."

"Whose Trunks?"

"My boyfriend," Pan blushed.

"Oh, I see," Reiko smiled as she thought about her childhood crushes from the past. She then frowned. It was not her past anymore. She had no past. _"That's her life now and I have to make my own way."_

"Why are you looking so sad?" Pan asked. 

"It's nothing," Reiko replied. "How about I tell you a story?"

"Kay."

"You probably never heard this one before," Reiko began, "about two thousand years ago there was complete peace in the universe. It was the time known as silver millenium and Queen Serenity ruled with benevolence and grace with the power of the silver imperium crystal."

"You're not telling it right," Pan declared as she sat up. "Serenity was a warrior that used the imperium crystal sword."

Reiko shook her head. "I think I know how the story goes."

"I read it in a book and my mommy told me the story."

"I think I know what my mother…I know the story," Reiko commented.

"Okay then where did she live?"

"On the moon of course," Reiko answered.

"Lucky guess," Pan replied. "Let's look at Trunks' book tomorrow. He knows about all that kind of stuff."

Reiko smiled. "That's fine. I can meet your little friend."

"Great! Night"

"Good night," Reiko said as she kissed her charge on the forehead. She never imagined herself as the nanny type, but then there was all those times she babysat her brother and looked after Rini. _"Rini…that's right I'll never get to be her mother."_ Her life was totally screwed up. She was in a strange world with no past. Her only consolation was she could start anew with a life all her own. If only she had listened to Ami, then her life would be as it always was, happy instead of confusing and lonely.

"Yes, Pan?" Trunks asked slightly annoyed the next morning. He knew she entered the room even though she was being as quiet as a eight year old could possibly could.

Pan sighed "I never sneak up on you," she complained.

"If you want to sneak up on me then you're going to have to get your dad to teach you how to hide your energy level," he suggested as he patted her head. "So what brings you by?"

"My friend and I want to ask you a question."

"Where is she?" Trunks asked. "Is she shy?"

"I told her to wait outside," Pan replied, "I'll go get her." Pan ran off.

Trunks shook his head. _"It's good she's making friends. She needs to be around people her own age."_

"This is Reiko," Pan said, braking into his thoughts.

Trunks looked up and his eyes widened as he saw a beautiful woman standing in front of him. "Hi, I'm Trunks."

"So you're the boyfriend I've heard so much about," Reiko replied. "You have good taste, Pan."

Pan smiled and hugged Trunks around the waist. "I know."

Trunks blushed slightly. "Pan…"

Pan smiled and hugged him tighter. "I love you, Trunks," she replied as she hugged him with almost all her strength.

Any normal man would have been crushed, but Trunks only sighed. "You and I are going to have a talk," he said softly. 

Reiko coughed to hide her laughter. Trunks was not quite what she had expected. He was much better to look at than any elementary school mate. "Sorry to bother you…"

"You're not bothering me," Trunks interrupted as he gathered his composure and appear to be suave.

Reiko smiled. "Pan told me that you knew about the legend of Serenity and the imperium sword," she finished.

"You're kind of old for bedtime stories, aren't you?" he suggested flirtatiously as he walked over to a book shelf and pulled out an old book. "My mother used to tell me the story when I was little. I even went in search of the quest, but all I found hunk of rock in a cavern."

"What did the rock look like?" Reiko asked curiously.

"Your standard quartz crystal, about the side of a golf ball," Trunks answered sensing her interest. "I brought it back with me. I keep it as a sort of prize, would you like to see it?"

"Yes, I would," Reiko answered.

Trunks motioned for her to follow him. "You never told me about that," Pan commented as she ran after him.

"You never asked," Trunks answered.

Pan scrunched her face then smiled. She would get him back later.

"Here it is," Trunks announced

"I can't believe it," Reiko replied as she looked at the crystal that he held in his hand. It was almost the exact same silver imperium crystal that she gave up only days before. The luster was not the same it was dull and lifeless as though it had been without an owner for millenia. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure," Trunks answered as he handed it to her. 

As soon as she touched it, the crystal began to shine brightly in the hands of its true owner. Reiko gasped as images of the pervious owner's life rushed through her mind. She dropped to her knees and the crystal disappeared. 

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked as he dropped to his knees as well. Pan moved Trunks over and hugged Reiko. Trunks shook his head. "Let's take her to the infirmary."

"I'm fine," she replied. She moved away from them and stood to her feet. "I just feel…" she started to sway and Trunks caught her before she fell. "..fine."  
"I think my mother should she take a look at you," Trunks suggested.

"I'm fine, this always happens when my power increases," she said casually.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. When she entered the room, he could feel a small power level coming from her, but now it was phenomenial. The others would be able to feel it and would be on their way soon. "I'm taking you to get checked out."

Pan nodded in agreement. "You're going to get to meet everybody," she smiled as she floated up to Reiko's eye level. "But you gotta see Auntie Bulma first."

Reiko's eyes widened as she watched her charge float in front of her. "You're flying?" she asked.

"You can learn too. You have a high energy level," Pan smiled.

"I want to get you checked out, then I have some questions," Trunks replied, "before the others get here."

"What do you mean others?" she asked as he opened the door to the infirmary.

He laid her on table and called for his mother on the intercom. "When whatever happened, happened your energy level went from traceable to rediculously obvious."

"You can sense my energy level?" Reiko answered.

The door opened before Trunks answered and an attractive middle aged woman with blue hair walked in. "Hi, I'm Bulma, Trunks-kun's mom."

"I'm Reiko," she introduced. "I feel fine but he wanted to make sure."

"Well I imagined it couldn't hurt to check it out," Bulma commented when she saw the look on Trunks's face. She waved a wand about to Reiko to check her vital signs. "Everything's okay."

"See," Reiko replied triumphantly.

"You're not from Earth though," Bulma commented, "but then most of our friends aren't. So what planet are you from?"

Reiko looked at her incredulously. Most of her friends weren't from Earth either, but felt weird hearing someone she did not know say that. "I would rather not say right…."

The door burst open as Vegeta and the others rushed in. "Who's emenating that high energy level?" 

"Don't you know how to knock?" Bulma barked as she looked Vegeta and the rest of the Z-fighters.

Vegeta ignored her and looked around the room. A scowl formed across his countenance as his eyes rested on a blond sitting on the table. "The power level is you?" he asked as he stood in front of the girl. He looked her up and down. "Speak, girl?" he commanded.

Reiko sat in shock. She nodded and Bulma stepped in front of her. "Leave her alone Vegeta. She's not a threat and she isn't up to answering questions."

Vegeta stared at the girl. "This is a waste of time and I have better things to do," he replied as he left the infirmary.

"And that goes for you too," Bulma growled as she eyed the rest of the fighters.   
"But, Bulma," Krillin urged as he tried to get a closer look at Reiko.

"It's okay, Bulma," Reiko replied as she jumped off the table. "I knew this would happen sooner or later. What do you want to know?"

"I want to know where the crystal went and why did it shine in your hands?" Trunks asked.

"What crystal?" Bulma asked.

"Sometime ago I went on a quest to find the legendary sword that Serenity once used, but I only found a small crystal. Today when Reiko touched it the crystal glowed and disappeared."

"I can answer that," Reiko answered. "The crystal is inside my body." 

"Wha?" Krillin asked. "How do we get it out? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Reiko answered. "The crystal is mine. When I need it I will be able to call upon it's power, but I'm not strong enough to use it without…I'm not strong enough yet."

"Does that mean you're from the moon?" Pan asked.

"Pan don't be so silly," Videl chastised as she hugged her daughter. "No one lives on the moon and besides, Piccolo destroyed it."

"Oh yeah," Pan remembered disappointedly. 

"The moon's been destroyed??" Reiko asked. "Why…who?"

"I had to do it to keep Gohan from transforming," Piccolo answered. "Though you can always wish it back with the dragon balls."

Reiko backed up in surprise at the sight of the tall Namekian. A borrowed memory flashed in her mind. "Kami?"

Piccolo shook his head. "Not quite any way. I merged back with him some time ago. I recognize you as well. You're from the Moon Kingdom and you look a lot like Serenity."

"When I touched the crystal," Reiko began, "I saw the memories of Serenity. Her kingdom was destroyed by a race of conquers eons ago. She was able to destroy them by unleashing all her power, killing herself as well."

"Serenity had no heirs," Piccolo commented. "So how did you come about?"

Reiko looked away, when she heard a sneeze. She had forgotten that everyone else was still in the room. Everyone seemed to be listened intently to her story. "I'm from another dimension where I no longer fit in," she answered. "The funny thing is I always knew pretty much what my destiny was, but a friend of mine always said 'preknowledge does not equal predestiny, and destiny can be a cruel, uncertain thing.' Now I'm in a strange dimension queen of a forgotten kingdom." 

Trunks started to put his arm around Reiko when Pan wedged in between them and hugged Reiko. "It'll be okay," Trunks said soothingly.

"You need to find your sword. That was what you used to wield your power," Piccolo commented. "I'm sure with Trunks's help you'll be able to find it. As for me I'm going back to training. You never know what's lurking around in the shadows these days." Piccolo nodded then turned to leave.

"Piccolo's right, besides we're not needed," Yamcha replied as he and the others left. "I'm too old for quests like that anyway." 

"I wanna go," Pan said to Reiko. "I'll be real good. Please. Please. Please."

Reiko looked toward Videl. She knew that there could be the potential of danger, but she proved not to be an ordinary child.

Videl nodded reluctantly and Pan started to jump in down. She was going on her first adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Path Not Taken

Chapter 2

By

Devon Masterson

AN: I've had a lot of trouble with this story lately so I could really use some useful comments.

Reiko's eyes scanned the area to see if anyone was around. She and Pan were staying at the capsule corp building then heading out in the morning with Trunks. Once she saw no one she pulled out the only thing she had to remember about her past, her broach. She called the crystal to her hand and put the small crystal in the broach. She was curious to see if she could manifest her powers the same way she did in her world. "Moon cosmic power," she called out and nothing happened. She sighed when all of a sudden she was engulfed in a light.

She floated in a void of nothingness and debris in her pure form. "Hello?" she called into the nothingness. In response to her voice, the debris parted and she saw a small planet. She landed softly on the planet and looked around.

"I started to think I'd never actually see you," a voice replied in surprise.

Reiko turned around and saw a tall regal woman standing before her. "Mama?"

The kind woman smiled. "Yes and no. I am the Serenity of this dimension. I never had a daughter. I died before I was able to." 

"How did I get here? Why am I here?" Reiko asked.

"Destiny," Serenity replied. "Your destiny was always to bring about the Moon Kingdom, just not the way you planned."

"But…"

Serenity put her finger to Reiko's lips to silence her. "You are in this sub-dimension because you tried to use the crystal's power. Your powers work differently here. There is no more Sailor Moon, just… Reiko. You have to start your training. You have to learn to use your powers and become a strong queen in this dimension. Things are going to be quite rougher here and you would need to harness more of your physical abilities, but I know you can do it. I've spoken with King Kai and he has assured me that you're in good hands, but first you need to find your sword to wield your power properly."

Reiko nodded and Serenity smiled in pride.

"You will make a good queen and you will learn the many secrets of the crystal. I have faith in you and I am proud to call you my daughter."  
Reiko smiled and reached to hug Serenity. Serenity held her for a few moments then pulled away. She kissed Reiko on the forehead. "Now everyone will know you're my daughter. Good luck," she whispered as a bright light surrounded them.

"Reiko, are you okay?" Trunks asked as he shook her.

Reiko opened her eyes and saw that it was morning. She had been outside all night. A fine coat of dew covered her face making it shiny. "I'm fine," she answered. She wiped her face. "I must have fallen asleep. I had a dream about my mother."

Trunks touched her forehead. "When did that show up?"

"What?" Reiko asked.

"You have a crescent moon on your head."

"Really?" she asked. "That usually doesn't show up unless…" 

_"Now everyone will know you are my daughter."_

"Unless what?" he asked as she trailed.

"Nothing," she replied as she stood. "I'm going to get Pan, take a shower then we can go." Reiko walked inside the capsule corp complex. 

Trunks stared after and sighed. He reached into his pocket to pull out his capsule container. He pressed the top down and threw the capsule. A popping sound escaped as a hover car decompressed from the capsule. He leaned against the car and thought about the situation he had gotten himself into now. He was about to embark on a wild quest with the one of the most beautiful women on the planet and Pan to find a sword that they had no clue where it was. The only thing they had to go on was the cave where he found the crystal ten years ago. "This is looking pretty hopeless," he commented to himself.

"You don't have to take me if you don't want to," Reiko said breaking into his thoughts. "Just tell me where it is and I'll be on my way."

"That's not what I mean," he replied quickly. How did she sneak up on him? "I was just trying to think of where the sword could be." He ran his hands through his lavender hair nervously and smiled. She looked nice in her jean shorts and pink top.

Reiko blushed as she noticed him looking at her. "We'll be able to leave as soon as Pan finishes talking to Videl."

Trunks nodded. "I packed the car last night so we wouldn't have to worry about it in the morning. We will be fine in the car until we get to the mountains then we're going to have to fly. There's a lot of terrain and we…"

"Fly?" she asked. "I don't know if I'll…"

"Don't worry. I'll teach you when we get to mountains. There's a lake near the base and I thought we camp there and then start in the morning."

Reiko hugged herself and nodded. She wanted to start a new life and no here was her chance. _"No need to chicken out. That's what she would have done. I'm different."_

"I'm ready," Pan yelled as she ran up to the two. She jumped up and down. "Let's go."

&&&

"What a beautiful lake," Reiko sighed as she stepped out of the car. She carried Pan asleep in her arms as she moved closer to inspect her surroundings.

"This is where we'll be camping tonight," Trunks replied as he opened a small box. His fingers ran over several capsule before he found the one he wanted. He depressed the top then threw it away from them. A small boom sounded and small dome-like house appeared as the smoke settled. 

Reiko tried to keep her mouth from hanging open, every time she saw him or someone do that it she was amazed. There was a lot about this world that she still had to learn about, but first things first. "I'm going to put her down then we can get started."

Trunks nodded as he watched her leave. It was hard to believe that he was going to get spend some time alone with a beautiful woman that did not know who he was, well close enough Pan was around. It was refreshing to meet someone who was not trying to feed his ego constantly; it was already big enough as it was. He had to get to know her better.

"I'm ready," Reiko replied as she close the door behind her.

"In order to fly you have to be able to focus the energy around you, like this," he said as a white aura surrounded him and he floated upward. "It's easy."

Reiko nodded then squeezed her eyes shut as she concentrated. Nothing happened. "This is hard," she sighed a few moments later.

Trunks looked smug as he settled to the ground lowly. "Perhaps, I should have tried something easier to make sure you could even focus your energy."

Ocean eyes narrowed in annoyance and frustration. "I can do this," she replied sternly as she started to glow in a soft white light. A smiled crossed her features at surprised look on his face as she shot into the air.

"Not bad," Trunks said from above her. "You're pretty fast, but not as fast as me."

"I could catch you," Reiko replied.

"How much do you want to bet?" he asked.

"I…I don't have any money," she answered.

"Doesn't matter," he replied. "I'll catch you instead. If I do, you tell me about your past. If I don't then I'll tell you something you want to know."

"Deal," Reiko smiled then laughed. "You're it." She took off in the western direction. The environment whizzed around her and she smiled at the fact that she mastered flying this way. It much different than using her heavenly wings. This was she could actually feel the wind in her air; it was quite invigorating. 

After about ten minutes, Reiko turned her head back. She stopped and looked around. "I must have been going too fast, what if he's lost looking for me." She started back in the direction that she came from. For a moment time stopped as she felt something inside of her flutter. She turned her head as a blur of lavender pinned her causing her to hurtle towards the ground. She nearly screamed out when she felt herself slowing down until she settled onto ground safely and softly. "What were you thinking?" she asked angrily as she tried to hit the handsome man staring down at her amused.

He caught her flying fists and held them above her head. "That you were easy to catch," he replied falling into her eyes.

Reiko flushed as she realized the position they were in and the way he stared at her. She cleared her throat. "Could you let me up please?"

Trunks flushed lightly and quickly got up. "Sorry if I scared you," he said lowly as he sat beside her. He was tipping his hand a little earlier than he would like. She was going to think he was idiot if he kept it up. He coughed. "So what's your story?"

"I come from alternate world," she answered.

He had heard from his mother about the various worlds lying in different times and dimensions. She even told him about the time an alternate him came to visit them and help them defeat the androids terrorizing the planet. "Did something happen to your world that made you came here?" he asked

"Not to my world, just to me," she answered as she fiddled with a blond lock out of her single ponytail. "My friend invented this teleportation device and I…well she told me not to mess with it because she was still working on it, but I was curious so I…I tried to send something through the machine and it blew up. When I came to, there were two of me."

"That is unreal," Trunks commented lowly. Even though he knew it to be true, he could not imagine there being more of him in another dimensions, much less in the same reality.

Reiko nodded. "It was. We were exactly the same up until the explosion. Ami checked us out. At first I thought it was cool, it would be like having a sister, but then we started having problems. We were both the same person and eventually one of us would have to go and find another identity, but neither one of us was willing to sacrifice the other. We both knew we could not live like this, no matter how hard we tried, only one of us was the real Serena.

"Ami repaired the machine and was going to use it to put us back together, but I didn't want either one of us to die so I used it to come here just before destroying it. I ended up appearing in the mid-air over a lake somewhere. Next thing I knew I was in bed at Gohan and Videl's house."

"Reiko…" Trunks's sentence trail

Reiko jumped up. "Thank you for the flying lesson," she said before bowing then ran off. "I'm going to take a nap."

Trunks watched her go inside the house then looked towards the lake. He would do everything he could to help her find her place here. Now he only had to figure out how. 

©2002 Devon Masterson

I don't own anything in here except the plot;p I'm just having fun here folks.


	3. Chapter 3

Path Not Taken

Chapter 3

By

Devon Masterson

AN: Pretend GT didn't happen

"How come you didn't wait for me?" Pan asked as she pouted by the lake. "I wanted to teach you how to fly."

"You needed to get your strength up," Reiko answered as she sat beside the young girl. "Now we can play together."

"Yeah," she replied as she saw the benefits of the situation. "Trunks says you can fly fast too. You learn fast."

"It was kind of like flying in outer space except I don't have wings," Reiko commented.

"Wow," Pan sighed in amazement.

"Wings?" Trunks asked frowning. He had never seen a person with wings before. It was odd to think of feathers coming out of someone's back and flapping. "Wings are for birds." He chuckled.

"I guess that is weird," Pan said disappointedly. "You have to have a ship to fly in space."

It was Reiko's turn to frown. "That's how I got around when going from planet to planet."

"That's impossible," Trunks remarked smugly. He may not be a scientist like his mother but he had a firmer than normal understanding of it. Most beings could not survive the lack of pressure in outer space. In fact there were only a few beings that he ever knew of that could survive and that was Freeza and his family. That was hearsay, however, he never personally saw Freeza nor encountered his family so he could not be totally sure about that fact.

"I'll show you," Reiko said determined as she stood. Despite the determined look she wore, doubt was in the back of her mind. All of the time she had called upon her heavenly wings she was Sailor Moon and she could not do that in this world. But she still had some of her powers; maybe teleportation was one of them. She was quite powerful when she left and was able to teleport without the scouts. "We'll go to the moon."

"The moon is gone remember, Piccolo blew it up," Pan pointed out as Trunks snickered.

Reiko sighed. She had forgotten what Videl told her about it. There was something that was not right about that. She was in tune to the moon and she did not feel the slightest bit off in fact she felt more alive tonight than ever. If she had been home, she would assume that it was a full moon, but there was nothing in the night sky. _"What if they're wrong…"_ she thought as she concentrated with all her will on the familiar foreign place.

"What are you doing?" Pan asked.

"Thinking about home," she answered as a soft light surrounded her.

Trunks observed quietly to see what she was about to do. He could feel her energy level rising quickly as though she was about to attack someone. He would be on guard in case he missed something that she sensed. He looked toward Pan and her warrior instinct kicked in as well as she looked around prepared for a possible ambush. The both of them quickly turned towards Reiko when they saw something bright form in the center of her chest. It was the crystal from before. A beam of light shot from it and shined on a fixed point in space. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Reiko said nothing but took their hands and pulled them upward with her as she followed the beam of light.

"Where are we going?" Pan asked curiously, her sense of adventure being piqued with each foot they ascended.

"Mare Serenitis," she answered.

"Mare Serenitis?" Trunks asked then suddenly looked towards where the beam seemed to sitting in space. He started to pull his arm away. "We're going too high."

"You'll be safe with me," she replied just before surrounding them in a bubble of energy. Once they were inside, she let their hands go. "Here we go." Trunks and Pan stumbled slightly as they bubble made a sudden burst of speed towards the end of the light.

"Wow," Pan said as she watched the stars whiz by. They had to be traveling the speed of light. "Look Trunks."

Trunks looked to where she pointed and for the first time with his own eyes saw the planet of his birth. It was more beautiful than anything satellite pictures ever produced. "Earth…"

"It's beautiful isn't?" Reiko asked as they slowed down. She rememberedthe first times she saw Earth from a distance. She imagined she looked something like he did right at the moment. She touched his shoulder and smiled.

"We're here," Pan announced causing them both to turn around. "There's nothing here."

"It's hidden," she replied as she felt her birthright grow warm. She threw her head back as a wave of confusing images washed over her. This was the second time this had happened to her in the past couple of days. Her body felt heavy as she tried to sort the images and she could feel herself falling.

"Reiko!" Trunks exclaimed as he caught her before she fell. He held her close to him when he heard Pan gasp then turned around. His own jaw slackened in shock as he saw a large whitish mass melt into view. "The moon." He had never actually seen it before, but his blood would know it anywhere. The life of his father's race was ruled by the cycle, just like Reiko's apparently was. 

"We have to go back," She said softly. "I'm not ready yet."

Trunks nodded in agreement. It was quite obvious from her reaction that she was in no condition to continue on further.

"Bye, Moon," Pan commented as they moved further and further away from the satellite never taking her eyes off of it. There was something about it that was so transfixing. It was a good thing that her tail had been removed when she was born. Her father told her what happened to sayians who looked at the moon and she did not want to hurt anybody. Also she knew it must be a rare sight to see a full moon, none them had ever seen it before except in pictures, she and Trunks were the first. _"Me and Trunks-kun,"_ she thought as she turned around and saw Reiko in his arms as they descended. She frowned. She did not like how close he was to her friend or how close Reiko was to him. She knelt beside and Reiko and work her way in between them. "It's okay, Reiko. You just need a nap."

Reiko smiled at Pan's sweetness then yawned. "I could use a nap."

©2002 Devon Masterson

I don't own anything in here except the plot;p I'm just having fun here folks.


End file.
